Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/GS001
Strona Główna | nback = Strona Główna | teraz = GS001 : Przygoda czeka! | next = Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/GS002 GS002 | nnext = Więź jest najważniejsza! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Daw cynda swif.png 250px | nzwpl = Przygoda czeka! | nzwus = Nie opublikowno | serjp = Gold and Silver | serus = Gold and Silver | nrus = 001 | nrjp = 001 | nrodc = 001 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = ??? | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Treść Jesteśmy w regionie Johto.Miasto Cherrygroove wyglądało dziś pięknie.Hoothooty siedziały rano na dachach domów i budziły zaspanych.Sentrety skakały po łąkach i szukały innych do zabawy.Nagle przed domem jednego z chłopców rozległ się hałas. -Mamooooooooooooooooo! - Krzyknął chłopak, mając na ramieniu Cyncaquila - Wychodzę! -Gdzie synku!Masz 9 lat, nie możesz jeszcze prowadzić podróży. - Powiedziała mama, jak kończyła myć naczynia - Nie myśl sobie, że puszczę cię tak młodego! -Idę na noc do kolegi, PA! - Rzekł Art i wyszedł z plecakiem na plecach Idąc napotkał pokemony takie jak Pidgey i Rattata.Wziął z domu kilka pokeballi i żeby mama nie patrzyła przez okno, opuścił Cherrygroove.Mając też pokedex, popatrzył na żółtego ptaka.Był to Noctowl. -Czemu ten Noctwol jest żółty? - Zapytał samsiebię Art i sprawdził w pokedex - Hm.To jest błyszczący Noctowl! Noctowl odleciał z drzewa i zaczął atakować Arta.Art kazał użyć Cyndaquilowi Miotacza Płomieni, lecz ptak uniknął ataku -Będziesz mój kolego! - Krzyknął Art i poptrzał się na Cyndaquila - Malutki, użyj Prędkości! Cyndaquil użył ruchu, ale to prawie nic nie dało.Noctowl wciąż miał dużo energii, a mały Cyndaquil miał malo szans.Noctowl użył Zamętu i Cyndaquil upadł na ziemię. -Cyndaquil, dasz radę! - Krzyknął Art iszykował pokeball - Jak tak się nie da, to może tak! Art żucił pokeballem w pokemona i czekał aż pokeball zamknie się. *** -Hallo? - Powiedziała mama Arta dzwoniąc do kogoś. - Tu mama Arta, czy może już przyjść do domu? -Arta tu nie ma. - Powiedziała kobieta - Miał przyjść, ale nie przyszedł. -Aha, to dobrze.Do widzenia! - Mama odłożyła słuchawkę i zaczęła się czerwnienić - Ale on jest tak pośpieszający Tym czasem w lesie, Art i CYndaquil czekali na pozytywne widowisko, nagle pokeball zaczął się szybko kręcić. 1...2...3...ZŁAPANY! -Ekstra, mam pierwszego pokemona.Ale szczęście! - Art podniósł pokeball i przywołał Noctowla - Czesć Noctowl.Poznajcie się lepiej. Art położył Cyndaquil przed Noctowlem i pokemony zaczęły po swojemu rozmawiać.Po chwili pokemony zaczęły się śmiać, ale śmiech po chwili się skończył, bo coś zasłoniło niebo. -Oddaj nam Noctowla głąbie! - Krzyknął mężczyzna, przywołując swojego pokemona - Naprzód Gastly! -Mężczyzna który lata balonem?To chyba kłusownik. - Powiedział Art i zaczął dawać pokemonom komędy - Noctowl Hipnoza!Cyndaquil, traf uśpionego Gastly'ego Prędkością! -Powrót Gastly! - Powiedział Mężczyzna powracając pokemona - Jeszcze się spotkamy!Jam jest John, wielki kłusownik! Kłusownik odleciał i Art mógł dalej iść.Art powrócił Noctowla i razem z Cyndaquilem poszli dalej. *** Tym czasem na początku lasu, szła mama Arta, cała wściekła i zaczerwieniona.Nie mogła się doczekać, ajk dopadnie swojego syna i da mu karę na cały rok.Szzęście i uśmiech u niej nie miało miejsca. -Jak go dopadnę, to pożałuje - Powiedziała kobieta, cała wściekła i zarówno też bała się, że coś może wyskoczyć za drzewa, albo coś się stanie Artowi. Wiem, bardzo krótki :p - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 13:25, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Główne wydarzenia *Poznajemy Arta i jego Cyndaquila. *Art ucieka z domu by podróżować w wieku 9 lat. *Art łapie Noctowla. *Art poznaje Kłusownika Johna - głównego antagonistę. Debiuty Ludzie *Art *Mama Arta *Kłusownik John Pokemony *Cyndaquil *Hoothoot *Sentret *Rattata *Pidgey *Noctowl *Gastly Postacie Ludzie *Art *Mama Arta *Kłusownik John Pokemony *Cyndaquil (Arta; debiut) *Noctowl (Arta; złapał; debiut) *Hoothoot (wiele, dzikie; debiut) *Sentret (wiele; dzikie; debiut) *Pidgey (wiele; dzikie; debiut) *Rattata (wiele; dzikie; debiut) *Gastly (Kłusownika Johna; debiut) Kategoria: Własna twórczość